comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heinrich Zemo (Earth-9013)
History Heinrich's father, Herman, engaged in all kinds of illegal activities, one of which involved the development of a super soldier formula, which took place in Castle Zemo itself. At some point during the early stages of her pregnancy, Hilda Zemo was splashed with 'Compound X'. She showed no signs of having been affected by it, and it was assumed that she wasn't splashed with enough for her body to process. However, it was enough that her unborn child's still-developing body was bathed in it, altering his development, and leading to an early birth, at only seven months. Early Life In his early years, Heinrich showed no signs of being affected by Compound X, and it never occurred to anybody that he might have been, as his mother hadn't been. He was raised in the privileged life, seeing the legal processes of various countries up-close, and quickly realised that they were deeply flawed. This is what led to him joining the Brotherhood of the Spear, an ancient order that sought to dominate the world, so that it could maintain order throughout. His father was proud of him, having been a member since he was a teenager, but his mother was deeply disappointed in Heinrich, having hoped he would be a more accepting person than his father, rather than an aspiring conqueror. She was also worried, as at the time he joined he was only 14 years old, and so she was terrified he'd die early. Hydra Zemo was dedicated to the Brotherhood for several years. But in 1941, one of the Brotherhood's leaders, Johann Schmidt, decided that the order wasn't doing enough to shape the world, and left to establish his own organisation. Having looked up to Johann as one of the greatest members of the order, Zemo chose to leave with him too, and despite only being 19, became a close ally of Johann, and helped him to found Hydra, a new order based on the ideals of the Brotherhood of the Spear. Johann and Zemo pulled every political string they could, and together managed to pool more than enough funding for their new organisation, which was not only more active than the Brotherhood, but also more public. Believers in the Hydra cause of peace through subjugation flocked to their side, and by 1943, the organisation had around 2 million members. While Johann became the public face, especially after the horrific accident that disfigured it, Zemo oversaw the science side of Hydra, being fascinated by Compound X, which gave him the super strength he had kept secret from most. He was determined to create an army of soldiers like him, who would crush the governments of the world and put Hydra at the top of the hierarchy. Death of the Dynasty Act I In 1944, Zemo realised that science wasn't advanced enough yet to create the super soldiers they needed, and that Captain America and his kind were created by men ahead of their time, and Red Skull's horrific disfigurement proved that science couldn't do it properly. So he turned to the mystic arts, which he had known for a while wasn't entirely fiction. He went in search of the Moonstone, a fabled gem that gave its user unimaginable power. After several months of searching, Zemo discovered that it was buried in an ancient crypt in Northern Germany. He took a Hydra squadron with him and after several weeks of digging in the area, found the crypt, which had been covered over in the many years since it was built. This was when Captain America and the Invaders attacked, having been watching for several days to learn of his true plan. While the Hydra troops were fighting off the Invaders, Zemo descended into the crypt to retrieve the Moonstone. He found that the inside of the crypt was covered in carvings, telling a long story about the Moonstone, although Zemo didn't have the time to look over it all, as he knew he needed to be fast if he was to get the Moonstone before the Invaders caught him. He discovered a small metal box, with 'Stein des Mondes' (Stone of the Moon) carved into it, and could feel the power radiating from it. However, the box was locked, and with nothing on hand to break it open, knew he'd have to be creative. Zemo emerged from the crypt and was immediately hit by Destroyer, who he knew was strong, but not strong enough to break the metal box. He knew that of the Invaders, only Namor was strong enough to break the box and give him the power of the Moonstone. However, Namor was more focused on the troops to the edge of the campsite, and making sure none of them escaped, meaning Zemo had to face the other Invaders before he got there. He fought with Roger, and after a series of hits both ways, Zemo proved to be stronger, and knocked Roger unconscious. Luck appeared to be on his side, as the next Invader to notice and attack him was Bucky, Captain America's sidekick. He easily knocked Bucky down and unconscious, and dragged him to the edge of the cliffs the camp was located by, and called out to Captain America, who came straight to Bucky's rescue. Steve couldn't hit Zemo without risking Bucky being knocked over the edge, and he couldn't attempt to grab Bucky incase Zemo pushed him. So instead, Steve distracted Zemo while the Human Torch flew around to grab Bucky (without the burning flames covering his body). Zemo soon noticed this, though, and followed through with his plan to distract the others, and kicked Bucky over the edge. The Human Torch reacted to Zemo's movement and began to propel flames at him, and so wasn't fast enough to fly down and catch Bucky, who hit the rocks at the base of the cliffs, with massive body damage (and a detached left arm). Taking advantage of Steve's fractured state of mind and the Human Torch's staring at the horrifically disfigured Bucky, Zemo ran across the camp to where Namor was, and quickly gained his attention. Completely unaware of the box Zemo was holding behind his back, Namor charged at him, and swung his fist to punch him, with Zemo quickly pulling the box into the way of his fist, and watching it shatter at the Atlantean King's punch. He reached out and grabbed the Moonstone, feeling the power surge through him. He tucked the Moonstone into his jacket pocket, then punched Namor, shattering his jaw and sending him flying across the fields. Moments later, Captain America attacked him in a blind rage, only to have a dozen or so breaks in his bones caused by Zemo in only a few seconds. With all but the Human Torch down for the count, Zemo decided they weren't worth his time anymore, and escaped in a truck with several Hydra soldiers, laughing at how easily he had defeated the Invaders. Act II Act III Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Due to his exposure to Compound X while in the womb, Heinrich has strength much greater than the average human. Advanced Longevity: Also due to Compound X, Heinrich ages much slower than normal humans, physically being around his mid-40s despite being in his 90s. Trivia *This version of Zemo was made to be 13 when he joined the Brotherhood of the Spear, to highlight the lack of morals of the organisation, and its successor, Hydra, as they convert children to their ways and have them participate in horrendous crimes. **Conversely, he's 19 at the founding of Hydra to highlight the fact that he is a respected man among the likes of Red Skull, and is not only great in terms of strength, but also in terms of influential power. Category:Males Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Earth-9013 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Widower Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Villains Category:Terrorists